


Techno in love

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not set in cannon dream smp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Techno and Quackity living the cottage core life but it’s just techno thinking about how much he loves Quackity
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 206





	Techno in love

‘Cuddle me.’

‘No.’

Techno looked up at the sound of a drawn out gasp. Quackity sat two feet from the fire, staring at him with the dumbest look of fake hurt he’d ever seen. ‘Stop looking at me like that. Why do you want to cuddle anyway? It’s already 100 degrees in here.’ Techno being half piglin meant he spent all his time being unnaturally warm but the blazing fire caused their small living room to become like a mini sauna. Quackity loved the heat and Techno would never take it away. 

‘It’s lonely here.’

‘It won’t last forever.’

Quarantining hadn’t been fun. He knew Quackity was suffering being locked at home for the third time. Unlike Techno, who was content with a life of books and peace, Quackity loved to be outside. He liked the wind in his wings as he visited Tubbo and Karl, he loved grabbing pastries and treats from Nikki’s bakery and he loved watching l’Manberg regrow and regain its originally prestige. Techno trotted over and hugged him from behind, beginning to brush his hands through his wings. He remembered how they were when Quackity first revealed them to him- the damage of Schlatt present- and he knows Quackity’s scared that being locked up inside could cause him to become flightless again. 

‘Could you groom them?’

‘Of course darling.’

Quackity’s wings were pure gold. They weren’t big and they could barely allow him to fly but they were beautiful. Techno refused for anything else to be said about them. He knew they used to be an insecurity and seeing Quackity so proudly show them off made him swell with joy. He loved watching the feathers begin to gleam as he rubbed in the oil. He loved how Quackity chirped and trilled in happiness. 

He felt Quackity start to sink into him as he came to finishing his wings. Scooping up the sleeping bird, Techno carried him through their cottage through to the bedroom. He placed him down onto the bed, needing to water their mini army of plants before he could join. Every one had its own name, it’s own story. Memories of their past dates: spending time going for long walks through the forest and having picnics in fields surrounded by flowers. His favourite were the alliums that sat on the bedside cabinet. He remembers waking up to a missing Quackity only for him to reappear holding the small bouquet and a clumsy smile. 

‘Techno?’

‘Coming’

Techno placed the watering can down and returned to his love. He climbed in next to him and snorted as Quackity immediately attached himself. He returned the hug and ran his hands through the newly groomed feathers. He couldn’t think of anywhere better to be than where he was right then. Quackity was a dream. Techno knew that with every moment they spent together that he’d never return to his old ways of violence. He doesn’t need blood for some god. He needs exactly what he has, what’s in his arms and he’ll need him for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I’m sad over lockdown. I kinda want to write more just because the idea of a bird and pig living in a cottage together is so cute.


End file.
